


A white morning

by Nirindel



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirindel/pseuds/Nirindel
Summary: Bilbo and Thorin decide to spend a quiet winter morning in bed.





	A white morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polymathic_dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polymathic_dragon/gifts).



> My usual reminder: I'm not English!  
> This is beta tested by lovely [dee-licium](https://hobbitystmarymorstan.tumblr.com/)  
> Also, big thanks to [airbornonawind](http://airbornonawind.tumblr.com/) for the tips!

Bilbo woke up to the soft buzz of Thorin’s snores and the ticking of his mother’s heirloom clock. It was nearly eight in the morning; certainly too early to get up on a Saturday, especially since the bed was so warm and soft. He curled closer to Thorin, though his sleepiness faded when he caught sight of the snow outside their bedroom window. Outside, snow drifted down from the sky, the blanket of white piling higher with each passing second, leaving even the rose bush in front of their window to barely peek out from its layers.

There must have been quite a blizzard during the night, Bilbo thought in amazement. Despite the cold, he loved winter and the memories that came with it; his mother baking cinnamon rolls and apple pies for Christmas, filling the whole house with delicious aromas. 

He was torn out from his thoughts by the quiet buzzing of his phone. Bilbo carefully untangled his arm from the covers and, trying not to wake up Thorin, reached for it, wondering who would text him at this hour. 

When Bilbo unlocked his phone he couldn’t help but smile at the photo he received. It was Kili and Tauriel, grinning widely, both covered in snow, cheeks red from the cold. Underneath was a message: ‘ _ Beaten my future brother-in-law in a snowball fight. Perfect way to start the day. Legolas wants a rematch later, so wish me luck! _ ’ 

Bilbo typed a short ‘ _ Good luck and have fun _ ’ and closed his phone. He was sure Kili would send more photos. He loved taking them as much as he loved sharing them, and Tauriel encouraged him in his hobby.

Despite Thorin’s whining about Tauriel’s father, Bilbo thought that they made a perfect match and he was quite happy for them. Kili and Tauriel had gone to Greenwood to visit Thranduil and prepare a few more things before the wedding. Bilbo smiled at the memory of Thorin and Thranduil reacting to the news of becoming family. Oh, the horror on their faces. 

“Someone seems cheerful,” Thorin chuckled suddenly, gathering Bilbo closer and nuzzling behind his ear. 

“Who wouldn’t be,” Bilbo replied, leaning into the touch. “It’s Saturday, we don’t have to go to work and I have a handsome man next to me. Did I wake you?”

“Don’t worry, I woke up a while ago.”

“Yes, and the snoring was just my imagination, hm?”

“It’s too early to split hairs,” Thorin grumbled.

“Don’t whine like an old man,” said Bilbo, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Shall we have a relaxing morning in bed?” 

“Sounds perfect.”

“I’ll get us some tea and breakfast , then.”

It took Bilbo only a few minutes to prepare everything, he wanted to get back to his warm bed and his furnace of a partner. He made tea, some toast with jam, took a few scones that he made yesterday and Thorin’s favourite cinnamon cookies, loaded everything on a tray and marched back to the bedroom. 

Thorin had burrowed under the blankets, only his messy, black mane poking out from underneath. 

“Something smells good,” said Thorin, trying and failing to untangle himself. “Your phone buzzed a couple of times.”

“Maybe Kili sent more photos,” Bilbo set the tray on the bedside table and sat on the bed. “Move, you big lump, you're taking up the whole bed.”

When Bilbo was settled, securely covering his feet with a fluffy blanket, he reached for his phone. He was right, there were more photos from Kili and Tauriel. 

“They seem to have fun,” said Bilbo as he moved closer to Thorin so he could see the screen. It looked like Kili had sent them a whole session with him, Tauriel, and Legolas. 

“Which is surprising,” mumbled Thorin, looking at the photos. “I thought Thranduil would drag them to art galleries or something.”

“The man enjoys different things. You better start to like him, you’re becoming family.”

“Don’t remind me. Couldn't Kili choose someone whose father isn’t a total dick?”

“He is nice. You need to give him a chance.”

“He wanted to plan the whole wedding without consulting with anyone!” Thorin grouched as he grabbed a cup of tea with a pout.

“Tauriel stopped him, don’t be so dramatic.” Bilbo couldn’t help but laugh at that. 

There had been a huge fuss when Thranduil decided that he wanted to plan the whole ceremony and Thorin had been very close to using his fists. If it hadn’t been for Tauriel’s careful negotiations, he might have. There had been other difficulties during planning, but , thanks to Dis and her amazing ability at keeping peace between Thorin and Thranduil, everything had been settled and the wedding was a mere week from now.. 

“Have you prepared your speech yet?” He asked sipping on his own tea.

“I have some of it,” said Thorin, stretching his legs. “Will you have a look at it later? You’re better at writing than me.”

“Of course. I finished mine last week. I must admit, I was surprised when Tauriel asked me to give one as well.”

“She adores you, as does Kili.”

Bilbo just laughed at this and snuggled closer to Thorin, careful not to spill his tea. It was nice to be included in the ceremony like this. He loved Kili and Tauriel dearly and wanted to do everything to make them happy, especially on such an important day. 

“I just hope the snow will stay, it really looks amazing,” sain Bilbo, looking outside where it had begun to fall thickly, the far corner of the yard barely visible.

“Yes, it does.” Thorin hugged him closer, his arms around Bilbo’s waist. “Tauriel will be happy; she wanted a winter wedding.” 

Bilbo hummed in agreement, running his fingers through Thorin’s thick hair. The other man practically melted under his touch, sighing contentedly. Bilbo smiled staring out at the snow again.Hopefully the ceremony would go smoothly; the preparations had certainly been all the stress he and Thorin needed!

Of course, the preparations for their own wedding two years ago had been worth it.  

Bilbo could recall every second; the weather had been perfect and Thorin had been absolutely stunning in his dark navy suit. He’d been floating in the clouds, incandescent with emotion that he was lucky enough to be marrying such a wonderful man. . Both of them had shed a few tears during their vows, their emotions difficult to contain. 

“Do you remember our wedding?” 

“How could I forget the most wonderful day in my life,” answered Thorin with a fond smile. “I remember how you tried not to laugh when little Frodo brought our rings.” 

“Tried to bring them. If it wasn’t for Prim he would have run to Fili and Kili to play. And if I remember correctly, you had problems keeping a straight face when Dwalin had his sneezing fit.”

“Can you blame me? He makes the most ridiculous, high pitched sounds.” 

“True, but at least it wasn’t boring.” Bilbo rolled to lie on top of Thorin with a grin. “Let’s just hope Kili and Tauriel’s wedding will go well. They deserve it.”

“They’ll probably laugh most of the time.” Thorin tugged Bilbo further up his chest  to kiss the tip of his nose.

“As they should! It’s their  _ wedding _ ..”

They didn’t speak after that, enjoying each other’s company in silence and sharing kisses. The snow kept falling, laying a feathery quilt down upon the world. He pressed himself to Thorin’s warm chest and listened to his steady breathing. Mornings like this should last forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the Have a Happy Hobbit Holiday 2017 challenge for lovely [polymathic_dragon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/polymathic_dragon/pseuds/polymathic_dragon)!
> 
> Have a lovely Bagginshield Christmas! <3


End file.
